An Alien War on Earth
by RaisingHeart001
Summary: Being born with a mysterious power doesn't make Stella's life easy or perfect. After her parents died, she moved in to her mother's younger cousin's family in the US to start a new life. One day, Sam bought a car that turned out to be more special than anyone thought. And Stella found out her power came from an alien source. Former title: "The Fight for the All Spark". REWRITTEN
1. The Beginning

**This is the official chapter of the rewritten "The Fight for the All Spark", but the title is changed to "An Alien War on Earth". I hope I did my best to make it more interesting.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OC!

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

***Insert Theme: "Kesenai Kako, Modoranai Toki" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha OST***

My life had been as hell from the very day I was born. Why, you wonder? Because I was born with telekinesis power and made my life very difficult. My parents noticed my power when I was only a few months old. They told me I managed to lift a spoon with my eyes that glowed neon blue by the mysterious power. Even though I had this power, my parents loved me very much and tried to help me in any way they could.

But at school, it was a whole different story. The teachers and the children noticed my power when I accidently dropped a plate during lunch and it crushed into several pieces. Without I noticed it myself, my power had repaired the broken plate in front of everyone. Since that day, nothing was the same anymore. Children picked on me and called me witch, psycho, and lots of names. Even the teachers avoided me and gave me stern glares every time I wanted to ask something. And when someone got hurt when I was nearby, they blamed me for cursing the injured person. I tried to explain I didn't process the power to put a curse on someone, but people ignored me.

The rumors of my power spread from school to school, so my years in middle school and high school were sometimes unbearable. The students bullied me and sometimes I was unwillingly dragged into fights. I used to come back home with bruises and cracked glasses. My parents tried to talk reason with the teachers and the parents of the troublesome kids, but no one listened to them.

But the worst day came after I graduated high school at the age of 19. I received a call from the police station that my parents got involved in a car accident and died at the crime scene. It put me into a deep depression and made me cut my long chestnut brown hair.

When my mother's younger cousin, Judy Witwicky, heard the news of her lost cousin, she and her husband offered me to live with them and their son. I accepted their offer and moved from Sweden to America. My relatives were kind and nice to me and accepted my telekinesis power. Their son, Samuel or Sam for short, looked up to me as if I was his big sister because I was five years older than him. Thanks to my parents' will, I had enough money to enroll a college nearby and a job at the same time.

After 3 years and being 22 years old, I finished college and got a great job, working with engines and technology. My telekinesis power became more powerful for some strange reason. I could also sense something big was going to happen…soon.

**XXXXX**

Ron and I drove to Sam's school and waited for him outside. He was now 17 years old and was in 11th grade. Sam and Ron had made a deal; if Sam could get three A's and had $2000 in cash, they would buy a car for him. The boy already had the money and two A's, but today was the deadline. If he couldn't get his third A now, then it would be game over.

I stood beside the car and watched the building of education. It reminded me of my old school days, but I brushed it aside. The bell rang and students were rushing out to freedom. I used my power to find Sam's presence in the crowd, but I found him in the classroom instead. He was probably trying to persuade his teacher to give him an A.

"Do you think he will make it?" I asked Ron.

"Maybe, maybe not", he shrugged. "If he does, he'll get the car. But if he doesn't, no car!"

I sensed Sam's presence coming closer and saw him rushing over to us with a big smile and a paper in his hand. *_He made it…_*, I smiled and got into the back seat of Ron's car.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sam cheered as he climbed into the passenger seat beside Ron.

"So?" Ron questioned.

"A-. It's an A, though", Sam said.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see."

Sam held the paper firmly in front of Ron's face. "So I'm good?"

"You're good", Ron nodded.

"Yes!" Sam high-fived with me as Ron pulled away.

"Are you excited, Sam?" I asked.

"You bet!" Sam nodded. "My first car… I can't wait!"

I laughed lightly, "You mind if I drive your car sometimes, Sam?" I received my driving license last year, so sometimes I drove with Ron's car when I had some business to take care of.

"Only if you promise you'll not lay a scratch on it", Sam replied.

"I promise", I leant back in the seat and closed my eyes.

"I got a little surprise for you, son", Ron drove towards a Porsche building.

***Insert Theme: "Konna Toki wa" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

"What kind of-", Sam fell silent.

I opened an eye and glanced at the building. *_He's just going to fool Sam._*

"Yeah, a little surprise", Ron chuckled as we drove in.

"No. No, no, no, no! Dad!" Sam yelled happily. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah. I am", Ron laughed. "You're not getting a Porsche."

"You think that's funny?" Sam frowned.

Ron pulled into a run down car lot called "Bobby Bolivia's". That was his real plan; buy an old vehicle for poor Sam.

"Yeah, I think it's funny", Ron chuckled. "You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?"

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing", Sam muttered.

We drove past a strange clown that held a sign in his hands. He looked exhausted for staying in the sun for a long time. Then I felt a very unfamiliar presence from behind. I looked over my shoulder, but saw nothing unusual. *_Strange… I could have sworn…_*

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke", Ron reasoned.

"But you crushed your son's enthusiasm, Ron", I turned back my attention to the arguing Witwickys.

"Stella's right, pop", Sam murmured.

"Don't call me 'pop'. We went through that already", Ron spoke with his warning voice.

We heard some yelling from the store as we stepped out of the car. I shook my head slightly and followed the Witwickys.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said… You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad!" Sam exclaimed.

My short hair ruffled by the wind as I looked around at the car lot. I grimaced slightly by the view because the cars were all worn down and rusty. This was not going to be easy for Sam to find the perfect car.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine", Ron remarked.

***Insert Theme: "Shukumei no Ori, Unmei no Rin" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha OST***

I felt that strange presence again and looked up. An old yellow 1979 model Camaro with black racing stripes pulled into the dealership and parked itself with no driver.

*_Now that's strange_*, I walked over to the car, leaving the Witwickys alone with the salesman who just appeared.

The presence got stronger as I walked closer to the Camaro. When I reached the car, I slowly and carefully put a hand on the hood. Then I caressed it very gently. The car shivered slightly by my touch. I pulled back my hand with confusion. *_What was that?_*

I opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. It felt very comfortable even if the seats were a little bit torn. An air freshener that said "Bee-otch" hanged down from the rear-view mirror with a small disco ball. *_How fitting…_*, I chuckled.

I ran my point finger over the center of the steering wheel gently, which made the Camaro shiver again, and the dust revealed a strange symbol that looked like a robotic face. I recognized the symbol from my mother's old drawings. She used to draw two different symbols; one of them was the robotic face colored in red, and the other one looked like a purple bird. When I asked what the symbols were for, she said she didn't know. "They kept appearing in my head many years ago, before you were born", she once said.

I stuck out my head through the window, "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about this one?" I stepped out while Sam, Ron and Bobby B. walked over to the car.

"Over here, every piece of car a man might want or need!" Bobby said as he put his hands on the boot of the Camaro.

Sam gave the car a look-over, "This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes." He slid into the driver's seat.

"Yeah. It got racing-", Bobby stopped right in the sentence when he finally noticed the car. "Hey, what the heck is this? I don't know anything about this car. Manny!"

"What?" a mechanic stepped out from a garage connected to the store.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!"

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!"

Sam shifted in the seat, "Feels good." He looked up at me. "Thanks for picking out a nice car for me, sis."

I smiled warmly, "You're welcome."

"How much?" Ron asked for the price.

Bobby hesitated slightly, "Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"

"But the paint's faded", Sam interrupted.

Bobby lowered his head to the passenger window, "Yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?"

"It's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand", Bobby looked up at Ron. "Five grand!"

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry", Ron shook his head.

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out of the car", Bobby told Sam.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers", Sam told the business man.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car", Bobby ordered.

*_He's such a pain. But it's true that Ron is…very careful with the economic_*, I sighed.

_ "Important mission. Cannot fail…"_

"Hm?"

I looked around to see who spoke to me, but no one paid their attention on me. *_I'm sure I heard that voice clearly. But it sounded like someone…talked to me in my mind._*

"Now this one for 4G is a beauty", Bobby gestured to a yellow VW Bug beside the Camaro.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there", Ron nodded his head towards said car.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes…", Sam murmured as he stepped out of the Camaro.

While Bobby talked about how he sold a similar VW Bug yesterday, I kept pondering about that mysterious voice in my head. But my thoughts were interrupted when Sam closed the driver door to the Camaro and then the passenger door swung up and slammed into the VW Bug Bobby sat in. I jumped by the action and felt my eyes widen. *_What was that?_*

"Holy cow", Ron gasped.

"No, no, no. No worries", Bobby climbed up through the passenger window.

"You all right?"

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Bobby let out an idiotic laugh.

Sam gave me a "Was-it-you-with-your-telekinesis-power" glare. I shook my head "no". *_Or at least I think I didn't do it… I mean, my power sometimes makes strange things without I notice it myself._*

"_…greater than man…_", the radio in the Camaro suddenly turned on.

*_Okay, what is going on here?!_* I glared at the Camaro.

"That one's my favorite. Drove all the way from Alabammy", Bobby walked across the lot to another car. A strong horrible screeching sound emitted from the radio, shattering every window on the other cars.

"Duck!" I pushed Sam and Ron down to the ground and covered my head with my arms from all the glass.

The noise finally turned off. I rubbed my sore ears as I got up and looked at the cars. Their windows and windshields were all shattered, except the Camaro. And strangely, my glasses were all right after that screeching sound.

Sam and Ron looked at the surrounding before they glared at me. "No! I didn't do this!" I whispered defensibly.

Bobby got up and gasped when he saw the destruction of his cars. He definitely changed his mind now to get rid of the spooky Camaro, because he held up four fingers when he turned to us.

"Four thousand."

Ron and Sam followed Bobby to the office while I stayed behind to watch over the Camaro. I crossed my arms and glanced at the vehicle. It looked like a normal car, but something was odd. Cars have no presences while living beings have, but I could still feel the unusual presence from it.

*_Something is fishy about this car…_*, I looked up and saw the Witwickys coming back while Sam played with a small keychain with some keys attached to it. _*…And I'm going to find out its secret._*

**I made Stella's mother related to Judy so it would make more sense why Stella moved to the Witwicky family in the first place. Stella doesn't have Asperger syndrome, and doesn't know she has the power to communicate through telepathy. Yeah, I think you can see find differences, compared with the old chapter. Oh, and Stella will become a quiet person in this story, but she will be more outgoing in the next stories, showing her maturity.**

**So what do you think? Please tell me your honest thoughts.**


	2. The Camaro is an Alien!

**First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the first rewritten chapter. It meant a lot for me. Secondly, I want to thank for your advices. I really appreciate it if you come up with ideas.**

**I've been sick for more than a week now, but I'm getting better for each day. By the way, have you seen Optimus's new Alt mode for the fourth movie? If not, I'll paste the link to a picture of his Western Star style on my profile.**

Life-Luvr123: **Thank you for the advice. I'll try to not make Stella a Mary-Sue.**

KeepingThemAtBay: **Thank you. ^^**

Springflowerangel: **Thanks. No need to wait anymore; here's the new chapter. ^^**

Impressed Reader: **I'll put more interaction of Stella and the Autobots in the next chapters.**

Zuri15: **Thank you. And don't worry; I'll keep writing. ^^**

Transformeranimefan: **Thank you. ^^**

Lea55ndra: **Thank you for the review. Okay, what I meant by "Stella doesn't have Asperger syndrome" is; in the old version, she had Asperger syndrome and now I removed it from her personality.**

godshinin300: **Thanks. ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OC!

**Chapter 2: The Camaro is an Alien?!**

I sat beside Sam as he drove his 'new' car home. I still could feel the strange presence from the Camaro. It was something…I couldn't find the right word. *_Extraterrestrial… But…that's kinda ridiculous._*

"You okay?" Sam spoke.

I snapped out from my thoughts and turned my head towards Sam. He looked at me worriedly. I put up a small smile, "I'm fine. Just…thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing special", I replied.

***Insert Theme: "Hontou no Kimochi" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st OST***

I placed my elbow against the passenger door and rested my chin on the palm of my hand as I glanced out the window. We were close to the neighborhood where we lived. Kids from 9 to 18 were walking home from school, either alone or together with friends or siblings. I saw a girl in 13 years who looked very similar to me; short brown hair, red-rammed glasses, sea-blue eyes and sport-looking clothes which was usually my style. She walked alone with a sad expression and a bruise on her left cheek.

It reminded me of my old painful and horrible days at school. This girl seemed to be suffering by loneliness and bullying, just like how I once suffered by. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl.

I didn't notice when Sam parked his car at the driveway while Ron walked out from the garage where he had parked his own car. I stepped out of the Camaro before giving it a suspicious glance. I greeted Judy who was about to go attend to the backyard. Apparently, she and Ron had decided to build a path through the backyard from the terrace to the driveway because Ron disliked footprints on his grass.

Sam and I walked upstairs to our rooms as Ron went to change his clothes in his and Judy's room. I closed the door to my room and exhaled a sigh. I rubbed my forehead and walked through my plaid-looking room to my bed. I sat down at the edge of it and stared up at the ceiling, looking at nothing in particular.

** "Is something wrong, Master?"**

** "Something bothering you, sir?"**

I turned my glance towards my working desk. There laid two small objects I had gotten from my parents' will. One of them was a gem-like red sphere about 1.5cm in diameter attached on a leather thread while the other one was in the shape of a golden triangular gem on a pedestal. There were something called…artificial intelligent Devices. That's what my mother and her family had studied a long time; to create AI. And along with the will, Mom had a folder for me with sketches of more inventions for the future. Heck, even a Dimension Administration Bureau HQ. I wondered how my mother and her ancestors even got such crazy ideas.

I shook my head, "Nothing… Sorry for making you worry, Raising Heart, Bardiche."

**"I sense something extraterrestrial outside of the house",** Raising Heart spoke.

"You mean you two can feel that unusual presence too?" I asked them.

**"Yes, sir",** Bardiche replied.

I rose up from the bed and walked over to a window with my arms crossed. I looked down at the backyard and saw the Camaro at the driveway, still feeling the extraterrestrial presence coming from it. "Sam bought his first car today, and…something is up with that car. The presence we three feel…is coming from his car."

**"Is that so?"** Raising Heart spoke.

**"Shall we investigate it?"** Bardiche questioned.

I shook my head, "No, not yet. But…" I looked down with a confused expression. "I heard a voice in my head earlier, but no one spoke to me."

**"It means you can now communicate through telepathy, Master",** Raising Heart explained. **"Your Linker Core has expended and strengthened for more capacities."**

"More capacities? You mean I can use more powerful spells now?" I asked.

**"Precisely",** Bardiche replied.

I walked over to my working desk and stared at the two Devices in their Standby forms. Raising Heart, the pearl-shaped object, was actually my personal Device. Bardiche was mostly my spare Device, but I still talked to him like this to not make him feel alone. I knew it was very strange to talk to the Devices because they were technical things, but they were my partners. My Mom wrote on the will that I should take good care of the Devices, because it was my responsibility.

A knock on the door interrupted my chat with the Devices. "Stella? You okay?" Sam asked from the other side of the door.

***Insert Theme: "Shizuka na Itami" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

"Yes, I'm fine", I replied. "Why do you ask?"

Sam opened the door and walked in to my room. "I heard you talking to yourself again. If you keep up with that, I'm afraid my parents and I have to take you to a mental hospital."

I chuckled lightly at Sam's comment. "Sam, I'm not going crazy. Don't worry."

Sam didn't look so convinced of my answer. "Stella, I know you were once in a depression… I don't want you to go back to the same state again."

I turned my eyes back on the two Devices and sighed deeply through my nose. It was true that I was in a depression after my parents' death and it took half a year for me to break through the darkness to reach the light I craved for. Since then, I promised myself not to go back into a depression again.

"I won't get depressed again… At least not to that level", I said with sad eyes.

Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead before his eyes brightened. "Oh yeah! Why don't you hang out with me and Miles to the lake? It will be a party there!"

"A party?" I questioned.

"Yeah! A few classmates arrange it, so Miles and I are invited!" Sam smiled.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you _truly_ invited?"

Sam rubbed the back of his head modestly, "Yep. The lake is a public property."

I groaned mentally by the reply. Sam wasn't a popular boy at his school and was rarely invited to his classmates' parties, so he always tried to find excuses and reasons why he would appear at the party. Well, now he came up with the excuse that the lake was a public property.

I thought for a moment before I replied, "Okay. I'll go with you guys."

Sam hissed a "yes" before he ran out of my room and slammed the door. I chuckled a little by the boy's childishness.

**_"Now when you can communicate through telepathy, you don't have to talk to us verbally whenever your relatives or other people are nearby, Master",_** Raising Heart spoke in my mind.

I jumped slightly by the sudden intruding in my mind. I turned my head towards the Devices again.

"How do I…speak through telepathy?" I quietly asked.

**_"Focus on your inner voice and heart, and try to converse with us",_** Bardiche filled in.

I closed my eyes for better concentration and felt a warm aura from my Linker Core. A Linker Core was an organ in a mage's body which worked to link and manifest Mana (magical energy, in other words) generated within themselves. The power potential of a mage thus depended on the capacity of their Linker Core. I learned that from my Devices and some notes from my mother.

_"Umm… Like this?"_ I asked.

**_"That's right. You are doing well, Master",_** Raising Heart said.

_"It's actually easier than I thought",_ I said.

***Insert Theme: "Sunny Day Holiday" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's OST***

With that done, I went to my wardrobe and picked out some nice clothes. I locked my door with my telekinesis power since the key was in the keyhole already before I undressed myself. I got dressed in a slightly dark pink tank top and turquoise shorts because the weather was sunny and hot, but I felt uncomfortable to show my bare arms and legs so I pulled on a pair of white socks that reached to my knees and pulled on a knitted dark pink bolero with long sleeves I had made a few years ago. I grabbed a pair of sky-blue shoes and pulled them on before I turned towards my working desk. I held out my hand as Raising Heart glowed and floated up in the air. She flew over to me and landed on my palm. I smiled at her before I put the leather thread around my neck and let Raising Heart rest on my collarbone.

I grabbed my purse and unlocked my door after I've put away Bardiche in my desk drawer. I walked to Sam's room and saw him almost ready for the party. He spoke with someone in his cell phone, probably Miles, until he noticed me at the doorway.

"Okay, we'll pick you up soon… Yeah, Stella's tagging along… See ya soon, buddy", Sam ended the chat.

"I'm ready now, Sam", I told him.

"Alright", Sam pulled on a black vest before he walked out of his room. "Miles almost choked when I told him I have a Camaro, but he laughed when I said it's custom faded." He looked a bit sad and grumpy at the same time.

I put a comfortable hand on Sam's shoulder, "Cheer up, Sam. The Camaro was the best car among the other vehicles at Bobby's car lot." We walked downstairs with Mojo among our legs. The poor Chihuahua recently had a surgery and had his right paw put in plaster.

Sam looked happier now. "Yeah, you're right. And _you_ chose it for me. Thanks again, Stella."

I nodded, "You're welcome." But I hadn't given up yet figuring out what that Camaro really was.

When we reached the living room that was connected to the backyard, we heard Judy and Ron talking to each other about the path Ron was building.

"Ron, this one is uneven."

"Yeah. Probably."

"This one is wobbly."

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?"

Sam and I walked out of the house through the terrace. I paid attention on where I walked, so I made sure to walk on one of the pathways that Ron had made. But Sam, being dumb as usual, walked straight onto the grass while playing with the car keys.

"Oh, Sam, I-", Ron started off.

"What?" said boy asked.

"I do not like footprints on my grass."

I quickly told Judy we were going to the lake and went over to the Camaro. The extraterrestrial presence was still there.

**_"Something is very unusual with this vehicle",_** Raising Heart spoke.

_"Mm. Make some scans and find out what this Camaro really is",_ I told my Device.

**_"All right."_**

"-no footprints", I heard Sam defend in the background.

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path?" Ron told his son. I sat down on the boot of the Camaro with my arms crossed and watched how Sam walked over to the path.

"It's family grass, Dad", he argued.

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand", Ron sighed.

*_It's always been difficult to understand Ron_*, I thought and turned my eyes on Mojo who sat outside of his doghouse. He seemed to enjoy the relaxation.

"This… I can't do it anymore", Sam sighed as he walked over to his mother. "You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He's got enough self-esteem issues as Chihuahua, Mom."

"That's his bling!" Judy spoke with glee.

"Sam, isn't a party waiting for you?" I reminded him.

"Oh, you're right!" Sam jogged over to the Camaro as I jumped down from the vehicle. Sam climbed into the driver's seat and I went to the back seat.

"I want you two home at 11:00!" Judy called.

"Yeah, alright!" Sam turned on the engine.

"11:00!" Ron repeated.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely!"

"Seat belt on."

When we pulled away, the Camaro let out a thick black cloud of fumes from the exhaust. But in my mind, I heard a sound that reminded me of someone who farted. I grimaced lightly by that.

"You okay back there?" Sam looked over his shoulder.

"Oh… Yes, I'm okay", I assured him. Sam shrugged and turned back his attention on the road.

_"Did you find out anything yet, Raising Heart?"_ I asked.

**_"It seems that this vehicle is not an ordinary car",_** Raising Heart told me.

_"What do you mean?"_

**_"What I mean is…this Camaro is an extraterrestrial living being."_**

I felt my eyes widen by shock. _"You mean…the Camaro is an…alien?!"_

**_"Yes."_**

I almost choked in fear and wanted to jump out of the car at once, but Raising Heart stopped me.

**_"Relax, Master. This being is gentle and doesn't mean harm."_**

_"Are you sure?"_ I relaxed my tensed shoulders slowly.

**_"Yes."_**

**XXXXX**

***Insert Theme: "Sam At The Lake" from Transformers: The Score***

We fetched Miles who waited outside of his house and sat beside Sam during the ride. Miles was kinda skeptical about the party as well. "Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?"

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property", Sam replied.

I looked out the window and saw the lake ahead. Teenagers, youths, and adults were there, having fun. Some of them bathed in the lake, sun-bathed or just played around.

Suddenly, I heard Sam gasp when he parked the car at the side of the road. "Oh my God. Oh my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, alright?"

I heard a lot about Mikaela from Sam. She was his secret crush since first grade and always tried to get her attention, but right now she was dating someone else called Trent DeMarco. According to Sam, Trent was the richest boy at his school and a big bully, but also a playboy.

We stepped out of the Camaro, but I decided to stay in the background with the car. "I'll stay here and watch over the car", I told the boys.

"Okay", Sam nodded before he turned to Miles. "I'm good, right?"

"Yeah, you're good", Miles patted Sam's shoulder.

I sat down on the Camaro's hood and felt it shiver again. I decided to try communicating with this alien being through telepathy.

_"Can you hear me?"_ I asked carefully.

The Camaro made a sound that reminded me of someone choking in shock. _"Wh-What… H-How…"_

_"I'm communicating with you through telepathy, which means you can probably hear me talking in your mind."_

_"I…I can hear you in my processors…"_

_"Processors…?"_ That caught me off guard a little. _"You mean you are a…mechanical being?"_ I had to ask for sure, even though I already knew the answer.

The engine roared a little. _"Yes… I am a-"_

"-know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

I looked up towards the boys and saw a well-built boy with a cap in Sam's age talk to my relative. Miles was hanging upside-down in a tree while watching the conversation.

*_That must be Trent_*, I looked at the cap-boy.

Sam quickly answered in defense, "Oh, no, no, that… No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh, yeah?" Trent didn't sound so convinced.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

Sam pretended to laugh, "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football."

Now, Trent didn't look so cocky. Instead, he got narrow eyes and frowned heavily like a bull at Sam. I nervously bit my lower lip, *_Sam, that was a bad move._*

Sam continued to annoy Trent, even if he didn't notice it. "No, it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

I turned my eyes towards Trent's friends and saw a pretty black-haired girl with orange summer top and jeans mini-skirt stare at Sam with curious and interesting eyes. *_I wonder if she's Mikaela_*, I thought.

"That's very funny", Trent growled and stepped towards Sam.

I could read by his body language that he prepared to punch Sam. I was about to jump off of the Camaro when the pretty girl walked up to the boys and pushed lightly Trent away from Sam before he could hurt my relative. Trent still looked grumpy, but then ignored Sam and walked back to his friends with his girlfriend.

_"That was a close call…",_ the alien spoke.

_"Yeah…",_ I nodded slightly.

Miles jumped off from the tree before he and Sam walked back to me and the Camaro. I stepped into the vehicle to the back seat and waited for the boys. Sam leant against the hood while Miles climbed in through the window.

"Miles, the humanity created the door for some reason", I told him.

"Well, I just felt like climbing through the window", Miles retorted.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the seat. I looked out the front window and saw Trent's girlfriend walk away from the party. Sam kept staring at her and then I realized she was this Mikaela girl. The alien being, probably felt sympathy for Sam, turned on the radio and played the song "Drive You Home" by The Cars.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked as he looked at the radio with confusion.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight…", Sam mumbled as he continued to watch Mikaela.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike", Miles frowned.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance."

"All right. We'll put her in the back with Stella while you two can talk about girl stuff and I'll be quiet."

"Did you say 'Put her in the back'?"

"I called shotgun."

I just stayed quiet and watched the argument between the two boys. Eventually, Sam kicked Miles out of the car and let me stay to make sure Mikaela felt 'comfortable' around him. Sam drove up to Mikaela and shouted out through the open window at the passenger door. "Mikaela! It's Sam! Witwicky." Mikaela glanced at Sam, but kept walking forward while we drove slowly beside her. I could feel she was slightly frustrated, probably at Trent or something else.

"I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure?" The girl remained silent. "So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I-I mean, give you a ride home in my car, to your house."

I mentally face-palmed by Sam's small mistake, but Mikaela actually agreed and got inside. When Sam drove away, I looked outside at the scenery.

"So, uh…", Sam tried to start a conversation.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now…", Mikaela said suddenly.

Sam looked back between her and the back window. "You can duck down if you want. It won't hurt my feelings", he suggested.

"Oh, no, no, no, that's not what I meant", Mikaela told Sam before she turned to me. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mikaela."

I turned to Mikaela with a small smile, "I'm Stella; Sam's relative."

Mikaela gave me an odd look, "You sound like you have a dialect. Are you coming from another country?"

"Well, my mother, who was Sam's mother's cousin, used to be an American while my father was Swedish", I shortly explained.

"Was?" Mikaela repeated the word.

I exhaled a deep sigh, "My parents passed away three years ago in an accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that", Mikaela apologized.

"It's okay", I shook my head and turned back to look at the scenery outside.

I heard Sam tell Mikaela about some additions in the car and then they conversed about school-related things, which I didn't put my attention on. Instead, I had my own conversation with the alien.

_"I'm Stella. Do you have a name?"_ I asked.

_"Of course I have a name. My designation is Bumblebee",_ the alien replied.

*_Bumblebee…?_* _"You mean you didn't choose a racing stripes Camaro as a disguise by a coincidence?"_

_"No…and I feel very comfortable in this alternative mode. Speaking of comfortable…"_

I could swear I heard some snickering before Bumblebee suddenly turned off the engine. Sam started to panic and tried to turn on the engine again, but failed. Bumblebee turned on the radio again and played "Sexual Healing" when I felt the ride got bumpy all of a sudden. I looked out the window and saw we were on a dirt road leading to some sort to looking point, or a romantic spot with an orange/golden sunset for couples.

Sam babbled nervously excuses for Mikaela who got irritated and tied up her hair a little. "I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that friend. I mean, we… I could be." Bumblebee then changed the song to "I Feel Good" by James Brown.

"Just pop the hood", Mikaela sighed and got out of Bumblebee.

Sam kicked the radio, "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up."

_"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ouch! Okay, okay! I give up!"_ Bumblebee screamed and turned off the radio.

I laughed mentally as Sam and I exited to join Mikaela. She already had opened the hood and took a look at the engine.

"Nice headers", Mikaela complimented. "You've gotta high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam."

I took a glance at the engine and I had to say; I was impressed too. Bumblebee seemed to be a very advanced mechanical being.

"Double-pump?" Sam asked.

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster", Mikaela explained.

Sam focused his eyes on Mikaela's bare stomach. "I like to go faster."

Mikaela leaned forward and adjusted something. "And it looks like your distributor cap's a little loose."

Now I've got curious of how Mikaela knew so much about cars and engines. "Mikaela, how do you know about car engines?"

I noticed how Mikaela hesitated for a few seconds. "My Dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together." There was something in her eyes that made me skeptical about her father.

I missed what Sam said to Mikaela when she continued to talk. "-I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent. He hates it."

"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually", Sam said.

"Because women are more careful with the engines than men?" I asked.

"Yeah…", Sam replied.

"You want to fire it up for me?" Mikaela asked him.

"Oh yeah, sure!" Sam quickly responded and walked back to the driver seat to turn on the engine, but Bumblebee didn't let him. "You know, I was thinking… If Trent is such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

Okay, that hit a soft spot on Mikaela because she let out a very deep sigh. "You know what? I'm just… I'm gonna walk." She walked to the passenger seat and grabbed her bag. "Good luck with your car."

Sam and I stared at her while she walked away. I checked my cell phone and noticed it would be extremely late when she would make it back home, if no stranger didn't pick her up and kidnap her.

Sam panicked and got into Bumblebee and tried desperately to turn on the engine. Bumblebee seemed to agree now because both the engine and the radio suddenly roared to life, surprising Sam. Sam jumped quickly out to close the hood while I went to the back seat and enjoyed the song "Baby Come Back" by The Player. Sam backed the Camaro and pulled up to Mikaela who had a bright smile.

"Need a lift?" Sam grinned.

**XXXXX**

***Insert Theme: "Kodoku no Zanshou" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

It was evening and quite late when we finally reached Mikaela's home. I rubbed my sleepy eyes under my glasses to keep myself awake. I wasn't really a night owl.

"I had fun. So, you know, thanks for listening", Mikaela thanked us.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah…", Sam nodded.

Mikaela shifted hesitated in the seat, "You… You think I'm shallow?"

Sam got a bit stunned by Mikaela's question. "I think you're… No, no, no. I think… I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

My eyes widened when I heard Sam's reply. *_More than meets the eye? It sounds just like what my mother told me once._*

"All right, I'll see you at school", Mikaela nodded and turned back to me. "Bye, Stella. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, Mikaela", I nodded.

Mikaela stepped out Bumblebee and walked to her dark house. No one seemed to be home yet, not even her father. I wondered if she was alone a lot, except with Trent and her friends.

Sam put his head on the steering wheel with a groan. "That's stupid. That was a stupid line. 'There's a lot more than meets the eye with you.' Stupid."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Sam. It will be a next day when you can try to woo Mikaela."

Sam and I turned our eyes to Mikaela's house and saw how said girl waved lightly her hand to us. Sam sat up and a big smile appeared on his lips. "Oh god. Oh my god. I love my car."

I muffled a yawn and my eyes got watery by the tiredness. "Sam, I'm getting sleepy. Can we drive back home, please?"

"Sure", he replied, still with the big smile, and pulled away.

I felt the seat belt tighten around me. It seemed Bumblebee tried to get my attention, but I was slowly falling asleep in the back seat. I heard a few words in my head when Bumblebee tried to speak with me, but very poorly.

_"…Send…message…Prime…tonight…"_

**You might have noticed I've put some insert themes here and there in the chapter. Well, I thought it would be nice to put soundtracks from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series, and of course Transformers soundtracks, in the story, since the future stories will be crossover with said anime.**

**You can find the soundtracks from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series on YouTube and listen to them. They are really good, especially the ones from the two movies.**


	3. Confrontation with Robots

**Sorry for being so slow. You all must have been waiting for the next chapter. I take turns when I write my stories. An example; when I'm done with this chapter, I'll work with the next chapter of my Sonic X story. Does it make sense?**

Life-Luvr123: **Thank you. I'll always keep it up with my stories. I plan to write a lot more in the future.**

Springflowerangel: **Thank you, and here's the next chapter. ^^**

Guest: **Thank you. I'm glad you like my stories. ^^**

KeepingThemAtBay: **Well, it's half-crossover with the anime "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha". I have another story "Primus's Blessing" which takes place after RotF where more Devices from the anime appears, along with others' OCs, making it officially a real crossover.**

Lea55ndra: **Thank you for liking my story. Yes, Stella had a hard time at school. It's kinda based on my time when I went to school… And it's okay with your writing. I understand your English. I'm not English myself so I try my best to write my stories.**

Guest: **Then tell your friend the next chapter is up now and enjoy it. ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OC!

**Chapter 3: Confrontation with Robots**

I remembered how I dragged myself upstairs to my room when Sam and I came back home and half-sleepy changed my clothes to a baggy t-shirt and shorts. I fell down on the cover of my bed with my glasses still on my face. I didn't even bother to cover myself and fell asleep pretty fast.

But a few hours later, I was startled by a loud bang from my door and felt someone shake me awake.

"Stella! You gotta get up fast!"

I groaned as I opened my heavy eyelids when I realized the only one in the house who acted like this was Samuel James Witwicky. "What is it, Sam? It's in the middle of the night…" I rubbed my eyelids under my glasses to regain my vision.

"My car! Someone stole my car!" Sam screamed.

My head shot up when I heard that. Did someone steal Bumblebee without he noticed it? No… that would be impossible, unless…

*_Bumblebee mentioned some words when we drove home… Something like "Message" and "Send"._*

Sam rushed out from my room as I stood up from the bed and quickly changed into some simple garments before I ran after Sam with my purse in my hand. I didn't notice I leaved Raising Heart behind. The adrenaline made me not think of such small details. My main attention was on Bumblebee.

I rushed out to the backyard and saw Sam's bicycle missing. *_He must have cycled after Bumblebee…_* I grabbed my bicycle and jumped on it when I heard some noise from the house. I ignored it and cycled after Sam. I made it to him within a few seconds and saw him chasing Bumblebee. The boy was speaking on his cell phone, calling the police.

"Hello. 911. This is an emergency. My car has been stolen. My relative and I are in pursuit. Alright, I need all units, the whole squadrent. Bring everyone! No, no, no, no, don't ask me questions, alright?! My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

***Insert Theme: "Kesenai Kako, Modoranai Toki" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha OST***

I mentally groaned and shook my head when I noticed where we were heading. To the abandoned junkyard at the outskirts of the town. Bumblebee made it through when a train was backing on the railway tracks, not noticing the yellow Camaro.

Sam and I dropped our bicycles next to each other and ran after Bumblebee when the train had passed. We looked around and hid behind a big pile of metal junks when we saw something standing up several meters from us. It was a big robot with yellow armor and the Protoform was silver-grey looking.

*_Is that…Bee?_* I asked myself.

"Oh my God…", I heard Sam mumble beside me.

The robot shone a beam of light into the sky. In the middle of the light was the symbol Bumblebee had on his steering wheel. Was this his way to send messages and call his comrades?

The light suddenly came down to the ground, so Sam and I had to duck so the robot couldn't find us. Sam snatched out his cell phone from his pocket and started recording.

"My name is Sam Witwicky with my relative Stella Gyllenberg. Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?" Sam began and held up the cell phone to record the robot before he pulled his arm down. "…there, did you see that? If this is my last words on Earth, I just want to say; Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. It belongs to Miles… No, no, wait! Okay, that's not true. It's mine, and Uncle Charlie gave it to me! I'm sorry! Mojo, I love you." With that, he closed his cell phone and stood up to walk closer to the robot.

I just gave him a dull look and shook my head before I followed him.

The sound of low growls was heard beside us. A Rottweiler and a Schaefer were laying in a corner of some piles of junks when they saw me and Sam. We exchanged a few glances with the dogs before they suddenly barked and rushed after us. Sam and I ran quickly away and I felt the adrenaline pulse through me again.

"Stella! Use your power to stop them!" Sam shouted at me.

"I can't! In order to use my power, I need to focus! And now I can't!" I screamed back.

Sam rushed into a big sheltered area and I ran after him while I looked over my shoulder. The dogs were advancing, and fast too. Sam stood at the top of some barrels and reached out his hand to me. I was about to grab him when I felt pain rush through my right leg. I got pulled down by the dogs and felt them scratch my clothes and the teeth dug deeper into my leg.

"Stella!" Sam screamed terrified.

I held my arms up to shield my face when I felt a rush of my telekinesis power kick in. I opened my glowing eyes and pushed away the dogs from me. They knocked down some junks and were about to attack me again when Bumblebee burst in. He hit the dogs violently and then started to circle me and Sam.

"Please don't kill us! I'm sorry! Here! Take the keys, car's yours!" Sam shouted as he threw the keys at Bumblebee and jumped off the barrel. His adrenaline level was probably high because he ran past me and leaved me alone laying helpless on the ground.

***Insert Theme: "Yasuragi (StrikerS Arrange)" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

I tried to move my hurt leg, but it was getting numb and I felt the blood stain my pants. Bumblebee stopped circling and stayed quiet when we heard some sirens outside of the sheltered area. Sam was telling the police that the car thief was inside here with me, but the policemen told him to shut up and put his head on the hood.

I didn't realize I held my breath the whole time before I heard the sound of tires drive away and felt Sam's presence disappear with two other presences. I exhaled loudly and relaxed my tensed body. Bumblebee drove over to me and opened the door to the driver's seat.

"_You alright, baby?_" the radio spoke, but it wasn't Bumblebee's voice.

I shook my head, "No… The dogs hurt me kinda badly." I slowly and carefully stood up while my right leg hurt intensely. I limped over to Bumblebee and sat down on the driver's seat. The wounds were starting to burn harshly while Bumblebee drove away from the junkyard.

"Bee… I need to go to the hospital to treat my wounds…", I mumbled.

"_At your service, Madame_", Bumblebee replied and headed for the hospital.

I leant back in the seat and closed my eyes for some rest when I heard Bumblebee's real voice in my head.

_"Why did you and Sam follow me? I told you I was going to send a message tonight to Prime and my comrades."_

"Sorry, Bee, but I didn't really catch what you said to me a few hours ago", I explained. "I was too tired to focus."

_"What will happen to Sam now?"_

I shrugged, "Well, the police will probably call Ron and Judy to take Sam home after he explain what he was doing in the junkyard. He's under age, so he won't go to prison for trespassing… I hope."

Bumblebee reached the hospital within a few minutes after our small talking. A doctor and some nurses took care of my wounds and then I paid for the treatment. After that, Bumblebee went to an empty lot to rest for the night. I laid down on the backseats and it was actually very comfortable to sleep on them.

**XXXXX**

The sound of Bumblebee's engine woke me up from my sleep. The sunlight stung my eyes and made them watery. I rubbed away the salt fluid and stretched my body, but made sure to not stretch my hurt leg. I crawled over to the driver's seat before Bumblebee strapped the seat belt on me and drove off.

"Where are we going, Bee?" I asked.

The radio turned on, "_Home, sweet home!_"

While Bumblebee drove me home, I checked my cell phone which happened to be out of battery. I was sure Sam and his parents had been trying to call me to see where I was and if I was safe. I put back the cell phone in my purse and laid back on the seat.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"_It's eight o' clock, time for the morning news_", the radio replied.

I nodded and closed my eyes for a moment before I opened them again. "So…you are actually a robot?"

"_That's right, miss! One point for you!_"

I chuckled by that before I thought of something. "Why can't you…speak normally?"

This time, Bumblebee spoke through telepathy. _"My vocal processors got damaged in battle…on Cybertron…"_

*_Cybertron?_* I thought. "Is Cybertron your…home planet?"

"_Correct! Next question?_"

I shook my head, "Maybe later."

I took a look on myself. I was dirty and my clothes had scratch marks and some stains of blood. But my pants were the worst. There were two lines of holes on my right leg and the textile was badly stained by my blood.

"_We've arrived, milady!_" the radio spoke.

I looked up and saw Bumblebee had parked right below one of the windows to the kitchen. I felt Sam's presence and heard him talk to someone. I also heard something like "Satan's Camaro!" which made me chuckle. But then I heard a door slam from the front. Bumblebee must have heard it as well because he turned around and drove out to the road. It turned out Sam had run out of the house and cycled away in panic with Judy's pink bicycle.

Bumblebee drove after Sam on the walkway. "Stop!" the poor boy screamed. Strangely, he didn't see me on the driver's seat.

"Bumblebee, cars are _not_ supposed to drive on the walkway", I told him. I felt the seat shift a little before Bumblebee drove off on the streets now.

Sam kept biking and looked over his shoulders a few times to see if Bumblebee was still following him. Sam turned a corner by a Big Mac, but he hit a paving stone and made a front flip before he crashed on his back on the hard pavement.

*_Oh my god! Sam!_* I put my hand on my mouth in shock.

I saw some girls sitting on a bench by the Big Mac laughing at Sam, but one of them didn't laugh. It turned out to be Mikaela. She and Sam exchanged some words before the young boy stood up and cycled off with the bicycle again. Bumblebee kept following him, which made me confused.

"Bumblebee, why are you even chasing Sam?" I asked. "Is it…something you want from him?"

The Camaro didn't answer my question. Sam turned into a parking lot filled with cars and trash in the corners. I looked away for a moment before I noticed Sam was gone.

"_Men, he's hiding somewhere here…_", the radio said.

I still felt Sam's presence in the parking lot before a police siren surprised me. Bumblebee turned a corner when I saw a black and white police car. The strange thing was, it had the same aura as Bumblebee, but it felt more…dark.

"_The enemy has come…_", the radio chirped.

"Is he…one of your kind?" I asked. "I mean, an alien?"

"_Yes, but… very evil… We must hide…!_"

I felt the sweat run down my jawline. "But… what if your enemy is looking for Sam as well? We have to help him!"

Bumblebee's engine roared, "_All right… Hold on, baby!_"

He drove fast and tuned corners before we saw Sam and Mikaela on the ground and a large black robot with red optics running towards them. Bumblebee spun around and knocked the robot's feet to make him tumble to the ground. Bumblebee drove to Sam and Mikaela and opened the passenger door. "Both of you! Get in! Quick!" I shouted.

"Stella?" Mikaela breathed.

"You have to get in the car", Sam told her.

"I don't want to!" Mikaela cried.

"Trust us! Hurry!" I shouted.

***Insert Theme: "High-Speed Action" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's OST***

Sam and Mikaela climbed in and Bumblebee drove off right away. But the black robot transformed into the police car I saw for just a few minutes ago and drove after us.

"Go, go, go, go!" Sam shouted.

"Oh god! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela screamed.

"No, we're not!" I shouted.

Bumblebee drove very fast. The road was empty, so we didn't had to worry to collide into a vehicle. Bumblebee drove through a huge pane of glass of a building. I felt the police car's presence from behind coming closer.

"Try to distract him!" I told Bumblebee.

Bumblebee drove through shelves of boxes and spun around. The police car missed us and spun around wildly, but that gave us at least time to drive off and hide.

**XXXXX**

It was early evening when Bumblebee pulled into an industrial area and backed into a dark alleyway. We had been chased by the police car robot ever since morning. We could see how the police car, or Barricade as Bumblebee told me through telepathy, drove past the alleyway and didn't notice us. Suddenly, Bumblebee turned on the locks.

"We're locked in", Sam hissed.

I felt my heart throb fast within my chest and let out a silent sigh of relief.

"At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam said.

"But this isn't over", I said. "The robot knows we're here somewhere and he won't leave until he gets what he wants."

Sam turned to me, "Do you know what he wants?"

***Insert Theme: "Kinkyuu Jitai" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha OST***

Before I could answer, Bumblebee sped forward and dodged Barricade as he backed. He drove to a clearing in the middle of the industrial area and tossed us all out. I felt more pain rush through my hurt leg and hissed lightly. One second later, Bumblebee transformed into the giant robot right Sam and I saw last night. He stood in a fighting position and awaited Barricade.

I helped the teenagers up and we took a few steps back. We could see how Barricade drove in full speed toward us. The evil robot transformed in the middle of the ride and smashed into the yellow robot. I pushed down the kids and put my arms over them, but then I felt another presence from Barricade. When I looked up, I saw a small metal robot jump out from Barricade and made strange noises before it ran after us. "RUN!"

Sam and Mikaela ran with me deeper in the industrial area while Bumblebee fought against Barricade. My leg hurt even more by the running, but I had to endure it. We turned a corner when the small robot grabbed Sam and flipped him down. "Sam!" I shouted.

"He's got me, he's got me! Oh god!" Sam screamed as the robot held a hard grip on him.

Mikaela kept running, but I stayed behind and felt my telekinesis power activate inside me. My eyes glowed bright blue and knocked off the robot from Sam with some sparks flying.

"Hurry, get up!" I helped Sam up on his feet to run again. But the robot kept chasing us.

It tackled Sam on his legs and made him roll down a hill and crashed into a chain link fence. The robot was about to jump on Sam, but I used my telekinesis power again and knocked him away again while I ran down the hill. The pain in my left leg felt like it was burning. I just hoped it wasn't infected, but I didn't had time to worry about myself now.

"Stay away from Sam!" I glared at the robot when I stood in front of my relative.

The robot muttered something on a strange language before I read his mind.

_"The code! Glasses! I need the glasses!"_

*_Glasses?_* I thought with a confused expression.

The robot kept repeating those words while he was about to attack again with his sharp knives. When he jumped up in the air, I caught him with my telekinesis power and held him right there. He moved his legs to attack us, but it was no use. Feeling Mikaela returning, I turned my head to left. She was running toward us with a small electrical saw. She hacked Frenzy while Sam shouted to kill him. Soon, Frenzy's body was shredded to pieces, but his head was still moving while he groaned in pain. He reminded me of a spider. I hated spiders with a great passion.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam told the robot before kicking its head up, like a football, over the hill.

I dried the sweat off my forehead and exhaled a deep sigh. "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Yeah…", Sam nodded.

"Eh…can I ask you something? How did the robot float in the air like that?" Mikaela asked.

I gave her a blank glance, "I held up the robot in the air with my telekinesis power."

Mikaela's eyes widened, "Are you…psychic?"

"Not really", I shrugged. "Let's go back and see if Bumblebee is all right."

"Bumblebee?" Sam questioned.

"The robot that transforms to your car, Sam", I explained before I took off.

***Insert Theme: "Optimus" from Transformers: The Score***

I felt the two teenagers' presences following me from behind until we reached a hill. I heard footsteps coming toward us and saw Bumblebee walking to our direction. His cannon arm turned back to his hand. I couldn't see any traces of Barricade, so I assumed he was killed.

"What is it?" I heard Mikaela's shaky voice behind me.

"It's a robot", Sam spoke. "But like a… like a different… You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

I shook my head, "No, he's not Japanese or Chinese or anything like that." I walked closer to Bumblebee with a small smile.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela gasped.

I looked over my shoulder, "There's no need to be afraid. He won't hurt us."

"It would have done that already", Sam added as he followed me. Bumblebee stood on the summit of the hill and put his hands on his hips, looking at us.

"Really? Well, do you two speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match", Mikaela hissed.

"I think it wants something from me", Sam spoke as he grabbed my offer hand and I helped him walk up the hill.

"What?" Mikaela exclaimed.

"Well, 'cuz the other one was talking about my eBay page."

"The smaller robot kept talking about some code and glasses when I read his mind", I added.

Mikaela shook her head in disbelief, "You two are the strangest people I have ever met."

"You sure he won't hurt us?" Sam asked me for just in case.

"Don't worry", I replied. "I knew the Camaro wasn't 'normal' at the very beginning and I've been talking to him during these few days."

Sam looked up at Bumblebee, "Can you talk?"

"_XM Satellite Radio… Digital cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System…_", Bumblebee replied.

"So…you talk through the radio?" Sam asked.

"_Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful_", Bumblebee clapped his hands and pointed at Sam.

"Are you okay? Barricade didn't hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

"_I am fine, baby! No worries!_" Bumblebee put his palm against his chest where his heart was located.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee pointed up at the sky, "_Message from Starfleet, Captain… throughout the inanimate vastness of space… angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!..._"

Mikaela finally found some courage and walked over to us. "Visitors from heaven? What… What are you, like, an alien or something?" she asked the yellow robot.

"_Bingo!... It's a jackpot!_" Bumblebee nodded before he transformed back to his vehicle form. "_Any more questions you want to ask?_" He swung the passenger door open. I smiled as I climbed in and sat in the driver's seat, waiting for the two kids.

"He wants us to get in the car", I heard Sam mutter.

"And go where?" Mikaela asked.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam smiled.

Mikaela stared at the Camaro and saw me smiling. Without any more words, they climbed in and Bumblebee drove to the place where he had tossed us out and let Mikaela retrieve mine and her purses.

**XXXXX**

I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest after what happened today. Bumblebee played a calm and smoothing song through the radio, which sounded like a lullaby to me. I heard Sam and Mikaela talk and some shifting sound, but I ignored it. However I couldn't ignore what Mikaela said about Bumblebee. "Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?"

I opened eyes and turned to Mikaela with angry eyes. "Mikaela!"

Bumblebee screeched to a halt and opened the door, telling us to get out. I could feel a very irritating aura coming from him.

"Why did you say that, Mikaela? Bumblebee might be a robot, but he has feelings too!" I growled as I climbed out.

"Sorry…", Mikaela mumbled. She and Sam climbed out from the other side and some car drivers shouted to move out from the way.

"Great, now… See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off", Sam gestured to the yellow Camaro that drove back up the tunnel where we were. "That car is sensitive. I mean, $4000 just drove off." He put his hands behind his head and kept muttering.

I watched Bumblebee drive deeper into the tunnel and felt bad for him. Mikaela didn't really think he had emotions like us humans. I ruffled my short hair to get rid of the sweat and the stress from today's adventure.

_ "Ta-da!"_

My head shot up when I saw the Camaro return, but in a new and improved form. Sam and Mikaela's eyes widened when they saw Bumblebee's new Alt mode.

"What?" Sam gasped.

I chuckled and climbed into the back seat and let Sam sit in the driver's seat. After all, he was Bumblebee's owner. Mikaela sat in the passenger's seat and everything inside was new and fresh.

"Impressive, Bumblebee", I said.

"_Thank you, baby_".

He pulled away and drove to an unknown destination. I knew this was just the beginning of something big, something giant. Something that would change my life forever…

**I was on a small vacation recently, so I had time to enjoy the summer, but there's a lot left to do. I might get even more slow because I plan to write some new stories, but no Transformers-related yet.**


End file.
